The present invention is in the field of methods and compositions for repelling animals.
For many reasons, including health and safety related reasons, people often desire to repel animals from a particular area or object. For example, in urban, suburban, and rural regions frequented by wild animals, such as raccoons, squirrels, etc., it is often a problem that the animals will disrupt garbage cans and other refuse receptacles, leading to refuse strewn over the ground. This problem is also commonly faced in areas where domesticated animals are allowed to roam unattended. It is also often desired to repel domesticated animals such as dogs and cats from household areas or objects such as a couch.
Methyl nonyl ketone is presently used as a dog and cat repellent/training aid and as an iris borer deterrent in residential households and dwellings, on outdoor paths and patios, in solid waste containers, with ornamental and shade trees, ornamental herbaceous plants, ornamental lawns, and with ornamental woody shrubs and vines such as around perimeters of vegetable plantings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,532 discloses a liquid composition of methyl nonyl ketone and di(alkyl)adipate for use in repelling and training dogs and cats.
Methyl nonyl ketone is generally formulated as a pressurized liquid, as a ready-to-use liquid in a pump/sprayer device, or as a solid granular or crystalline formulation. The liquid formulations contain about 1.9% methyl nonyl ketone and about 0.1% related compounds. Various solid formulations are available as 1.9% methyl nonyl ketone and 0.1% related compounds, 0.08% methyl nonyl ketone and 0.42% cinnamaldehyde, or 6.25% thiram, 6.25% methyl nonyl ketone and 5.50% castor oil.
Methods of application of the preparations presently used include spreading the granular or crystalline formulation onto soil or ground as a border treatment, between rows of plants, or around the base of ornamental plants and objects. The pressurized liquid or liquid ready-to-use formulations are applied to the bark of trees and base of shrubs. For surface and indoor treatments, a piece of cloth can be sprayed and attached to the item to be protected.
The pressurized liquid or ready-to-use liquid products reportedly repels cats and dogs for about 12 to 14 hours following application. Repeat application is recommended after rain.
Many users claim that the presently available formulations of methyl nonyl ketone do not function effectively to repel animals. Short duration of repellency and low concentration of repellent in the vicinity of the item or area to be protected are reasons cited for ineffectiveness.
The application of methyl nonyl ketone upon surfaces and objects presents many problems. The chemical cannot be applied directly to ornamental or other plants because vegetation may be damaged. The use of methyl nonyl ketone in commercial food processing or preparation areas is not recommended nor is the application of methyl nonyl ketone to food crops or to soft stemmed bodied plants or application directly to water. Pressurized liquid and liquid ready-to-use formulations may stain or soften some fabrics or plastics.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a self contained composition which provides controlled release of animal repellent over a period of time.
Compositions and methods for repelling an animal from an area or object are described. The compositions include an animal repellent dissolved or dispersed in a polymer where the repellent is released from the polymer over a period of time in an amount effective to repel an animal from the area. Capture of the repellent in the polymeric matrix allows for concentration of the repellent in an easily movable or removable device. Moreover, the repellent is not diluted by contact with water.
In a preferred embodiment the polymer is ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer and the repellent is methyl nonyl ketone or animal predator urine. The composition is provided as a film, a sheet, a shaped article, pellets, or microparticles.
The method for repelling an animal from an area or object includes preparing a device incorporating a composition as described above and placing the device in an area or near or on an object desired to be protected. The devices can be manufactured by various methods such as solvent evaporation, solvent removal, diffusion into preformed matrices, coextrusion, spray drying, and hot melt encapsulation.